


Akatsuki Scenarios

by Sinalaking



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinalaking/pseuds/Sinalaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comments and likes are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meeting Them:

Pein:  
"Man I hate the rain! I can't believe (f/n) lives in such a gloomy place." You had come all the way from Konoha to visit (f/n) in the Village Hidden in the Rain, but she didn't even have the decency to come greet you when you arrived!   
"Stupid Amegakure, stupid (f/n), stupid rain!" You had just about decided to look for a place to lodge when you bumped into someone.  
"Oomph!" Falling into a puddle, you abruptly got back up, blathering out an apology.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa-" The person you had run into suddenly cut you off, "Your pain looks much greater than mine right now, I apologize for making you fall over into a puddle."

You looked up, perplexed by his manner of speaking you started to study the stranger. He had short orange hair, piercings that seemed to be all around his face, and strangely enough, purple eyes with circles within circles.

"Woah! Uh-I m-mean it's fine, I'm fine, we're good!" You stuttered out, trying not to appear as if you weren't just gawking at his appearance earlier.

The man looked at you strangely before you noticed that right behind him a couple blocks away there was a lodge. Seeing your chance to escape you quickly apologized again and ran past him.   
After checking into the lodge and getting comfortable you found yourself thinking about the stranger.  
"Everything about him was weird, I wonder if I'll see him around during my stay here."

 

Konan:  
You had lived in the Village Hidden in the Rain your whole life, and there was one thing you wanted to see more than anything. The "Angel" of Amegakure.

You wondered what she was like, since she was so highly thought of. This was thought was going through your mind as you were walking home late from a party you had attended, never once noticing the man tailing behind you, until it was to late.

Suddenly you felt something cold and hard press against your throat. "Give me all your possesions and maybe you won't get hurt." You started to shake as you gave the mugger your money, hoping that he wouldn't hurt you. Unfortunately for you he noticed your necklace given to you by your deceased grandmother.  
"Give me the necklace (man/lady)."  
You managed to let out a sob, and then tried to plea with man. "Please don't take my necklace." Though this only encouraged him to press the knife harder against your throat.   
"Shut up and give me-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before a origami paper crane landed on his shoulder and exploded, instantly killing the mugger.  
You fell to the floor, no longer being able to support yourself because of how shaken you were.   
You looked up to see a woman with blue-ish purple hair, piercings in her face, and what seemed to be angel wings.  
That was the last thing you saw before fainting.

Kakuzu:  
"Dang this guy could have ate less when he was alive, he could've stood to loss a few pounds!" You were currently dragging along a bounty you had just killed, seeing as you were a missing nin, bounties were necessary to survive.  
You were especially excited about this recent bounty, it was worth thirty million ryô and you just couldn't wait to turn it in to your good friend, Zangei, to get it!  
You had just turned in your bounty and had just collected your money when a tall, tan man who from the looks of it had bagged a monk bounty, bumped into you and made you drop your money.  
You immediately kneeled to pick it up, turning to glare at the man as you did. "You could have at least said sorry, jerk!" You exclaimed. The man just grunted in response.  
Stupid jerk, now I gotta count all my money again to see if it's all there, you thought.  
"Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven," you muttered, "hey-wait a minute, I'm missing three million ryô!"  
"You!" You turned towards the man. "Give me back my money!" The man sighed and turned towards you. "Look brat, I didn't take any of your money, now move along before you make me angry."  
This only made you mad. " Look man, you wanna go? I'll beat you into the ground for stealing my money!"   
The man sighed and dropped his bounty.  
"Fine brat. I didn't steal your money, but when I kill you I'll take it all."   
You both were at each others necks ready to pounce when Zangei stopped you.  
"Stop (Y/n), you too Kakuzu! This is a place of business, if you both start fighting you'll destroy the building! (Y/n), I'll give you the missing three million ryô, but you have to leave. Kakuzu leave her alone and collect your bounty."  
You huffed. "Fine, but just because I respect you Zangei, and you," you pointed at the man named Kakuzu, "-will be my next bounty, you can count on it." You said as you strode out of the building glaring daggers at the man as you left.

 

Hidan:  
"Come on (B/n), just because you passed the Chuunin exams doesn't mean you can go around trying to fight people! Somebody is bound to kick your ass and I'll have to bail you out." You said.  
Your brother had just passed the Chuunin exams and was trying prove his strength by fighting random people on the streets, truth be told your brother wasn't exactly ninja material, the only reason he passed was because of his exceptionally talented teammates.  
So now you were following your brother around trying to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble.  
Everything was going pretty calmly until your brother decided to challenge a silver haired male with a scythe.

My brother is an idiot, you thought. You didn't think the silver haired man would actually take your brother seriously, until he started swinging his scythe.  
"You'll be my next sacrifice to Jashin, kid! Let's make this fast before my partner fucking finds me!"  
Just as he swung his scythe you had pushed your brother out of the way and had knocked the scythe out of the man's hand.   
"You fucking (asshole/bitch)," the man yelled, "just wait until I get my hands on-"  
He was suddenly cut off by a man wearing a face mask. "Hidan we don't have time for one of your rituals, let's go."  
Hidan huffed. "Sheesh damn it Kakuzu, I'm in the middle of something can't it wait?!"  
Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "No.Let's go, now." Hidan grumbled but grabbed his scythe and followed Kakuzu, but not before turning towards you and and giving you a dirty look.  
"Don't think this is fucking over you, little shit, I will come back and sacrifice you to Jashin for interrupting my ritual, so watch your back."  
"Fuck off, freak!" You said, grabbing your brother and running away not wanting to see how Hidan would react.

Itachi:  
Today was your first day working at a traditional japanese café and so far everthing was going smoothly. That is until you accidentally bumped into one of the customers and dropped dango all over them.  
You were mortified, your first day on the job and you just managed to drop food on the customer. You looked up to see a man with black hair tied back into a low ponytail and a tall, blue man with shark-like features standing next to him. They were intimidating to say the least.  
"O-oh my god! I'm so sorry sir, I-I'll give you a towel to clean up and a m-meal on the house!" You said as you went to go get a towel. The shark-like man snickered. "Finally your obsession with dango got us somewhere, a free meal sounds good to me!" He said. The black haired man just gave him a look, then proceeded to pick the dango off his cloak and eat it.  
Just as you came back with a towel the black-haired man thanked you for the meal and left, with his partner behind him complaining about not getting to eat.  
"W-what a way to start a first day on the job." You whispered as you watched them leave, confused as to why they would turn down a free meal.

Kisame:  
Mischief was your middle name, so when you saw one of the seven Swordmen's blades, Samehada, by a lake unattended you obviously had to take it.   
That was the reason you were in your certain predicament now.  
Now you were no shinobi, so when you heard an angry cry of confusion, followed by trees being knocked over behind you, you started to freak the hell out and hyperventilate. Which led to you being caught by a large, shark-like man.  
The man smirked when he saw your freaked out, tiny figure below him. "So you're the thief that took Samehada when I went for a quick dip, huh?" He chuckled.  
Your fear quickly melted into anger as you saw how much he found your suffering amusing.  
"Yeah, so what? What kind of idiot just leaves a valuable sword unattended?" You retorted.  
The man's amused expression then turned into a frown."Look little (boy/girl), you're just about to find out what I do to people that try to steal from me." He said, reaching for his sword that was next to your arm.  
Shit! Me and my stupid mouth, you thought.  
You closed your eyes as you waited for death to come, but it never did. Instead you felt Samehada wrap around you, and heard it emit a low growl.

"Ouch, you traitorous sword!" You opened your eyes to see the shark man holding his bleeding hand. "You're protecting (him/her) because you like the taste of (his/her) chakra?!" He seethed. Samehada growled.  
"Fine, you impudent sword, I won't kill (him/her)." He said. He turned to look at you. "But you're coming with us."  
You didn't have time to rebutt, as you felt your energy drain. Groggy and disoriented, you passed out.

Sasori:  
You had just come back from a mission, but not in the way you wanted to. You had been injected with poison from enemy shinobi, and were currently fighting for your life, and losing.  
"(Y/n), (Y/n) can you hear me? Keep your eyes open!"   
Medical nin couldn't keep you awake, might as well take a nap. You were a well accomplished ninja, respected throughout the village. It wouldn't be too bad to die right now, you mused.   
"(Y/n), (Y/n)-" Everything after that went black, as you faded out of consciousness.   
The following week, the Village Hidden in the Sand had a funeral in memory of you, (Y/n), the fallen shinobi. Unbenownst to the villagers, that night a shadowy figure dug up your grave.  
The following morning your body was gone without a trace.

Deidara:  
"Excuse me, do you have acrylic paints?" Today was your day off, and as a shinobi that was very lazy, you decided to do something productive today.  
You were currently at an art supplies shop to buy more acrylic paint to finish a painting that you never completed. The employee that you asked pointed to an aisle in the back of the shop. "Thanks." You said.  
Just as you were about to head over to the aisle, the whole half of the back of the shop exploded...along with your acrylic paints.   
"What the hell?!" You yelled. The only thing intact was a blond, long haired man, who by the looks of it, was playing with clay.  
Marching up to the man, you pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"What the fuck blondie, did you do this?!" The man turned to look at you. "Yeah, because true art, is an explosion!" He exclaimed.   
You didn't have time to retort out a response, as you were about to, a red haired man grabbed the blond by his cloak.  
"What did I say about keeping a low profile?" The red haired man grumbled. The blond just smirked. "Sasori, my man, I was just showing these people what true art is, yeah." He said as he was dragged off and into the forest.  
"So much for a productive day off." You mumbled, as you walked home, never getting your acrylic paint.


	2. Second Encounter

Pein:  
The morning after you had found a lodge from the rain, you had figured out where your friend lived and went to go see her. Just your luck that you found out she had left the week before on a mission and she wouldn't be back for another month.  
You had just about had enough.  
First of all, you didn't exactly like the rain, then you find out that your friend that you traveled so far for wasn't present?  
You groaned. "Dang, and I have to travel all the way back home, what a hassle. Ugh, and I wish I could just strangle whoever is controlling this godamn rain, it's really pissing me-Oomph!"  
No sooner had you uttered those words, shinobi had you tackled and were bringing you to god knows where.  
They brought you inside to the top of a building to come face to face with the stranger you met the night before.  
"You!" You exclaimed, jumping foward, the shinobi immediately pulling you back.  
The orange haired man eyes widened and blinked, remembering you from the previous night. "Why did you bring this (man/women) to me?" He questioned.  
"Lord Pein, this (man/woman) threatened to strangle you, sir." The shinobi said.  
Pein looked towards you quizzically, eyebrows raised. You huffed, already irritated from something so trival.  
 "What can I say? I hate the rain." Pein's eyes twinkled at your response and you swear you saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. He cleared his throat. "Leave (him/her) here, I will deal with this matter. You are dismissed." The shinobi let go of you and left as quickly as they appeared. After they had gone, Pein turned to look at you.  
"So, you dislike my rain?"

 

Konan:  
"Don't let (her/him) stay too long Konan, we can't let normal villagers get involved with us." You felt the ground shift beneath you, "Yes, Lord Pein I know. Just let me take care of them until they are well enough to leave."   
The air suddenly filled with tension, before the voice of 'Lord Pein' uttered a quick fine, and the sound of receding steps filled the silence. "You can open your eyes now, Pein has left."  
You hesitantly opened one eye to find the "Angel" of Amegakure sitting beside you on the couch she had apparently put you on. You couldn't help but gawk, up close she was beautiful!   
Konan shifted nervously under your gaze, reaching into her pocket and pulling out your necklace from the night before.  
"Um, I think this is yours, --?"   
You reached out and grabbed your necklace, putting it back around your neck, before looking up at her and smiling.  
"Oh, how rude of me, I'm (Y/n)! Thanks for saving me the other night." You giggled, giddy from meeting Konan, someone you had admired for so long. "And obviously I know who you are! The Angel of Amegakure, Konan! I've admired you for so long!"   
Konan smiled, then frowned. "Yes well, I'm very honored that you admire me (Y/n), but I'm afraid you can't stay here long."  
You just shrugged. "No problem, I'm feeling better. And as a thank you, maybe we can go out to eat together sometime? On me, of course." Konan hesistated, but seeing how you excited you were, nodded in agreement.   
"Yay! Meet me at the ramen place, by the tall building!" You exclaimed as you rushed out the door.  
Konan didn't even have time to tell you that finding the ramen place was going to be tricky because all the buildings in Amegakure were quite tall.

 

Kakuzu:  
"Kakuzu, are you always this dull?" You questioned jumping from tree to tree above him and his partner. "Yeah, that's what I'm fucking saying, see I'm not the only one that thinks you're boring as hell!" His partner, Hidan exclaimed. You stopped and made a face at Hidan before continuing, "I mean that, and the fact that you're a greedy, money-loving thief, makes for a pretty bad combination. Don't you think?"   
Kakuzu just glared at you. "Don't make me kill you." You just laughed. "We both know how that'll turn out, slim chance of either one of us killing each other."  
This situation started a couple weeks ago when you accused Kakuzu of stealing your money, keeping your word, you decided to follow him to collect your next bounty. Eventually you guys fought, you determined to get him as a bounty. Though it was a pretty even match, and one thing led to another and you decided that following and annoying the crap out him was much more fun to do. And less exhausting.  
It was pretty fun, the only downside was that you found Hidan to be extremely annoying.   
Take now for example, Hidan was ranting about Jashin again, and you were about ready to chop his head off, when Kakuzu did just that.   
Hidan's head dropped and rolled until it stopped at Kakuzu's feet.  
"What the fuck Kakuzu?!" The Jashinist screeched. Kakuzu didn't say a word, he just proceeded to grab his head and toss it down the steep slope of a road.  
You just laughed as you watched Hidan's head roll.  
"Guess you're not that dull after all, Kakuzu."

 

Hidan:  
It had been about a week since your encounter with Hidan, and at first you were a bit wary about going outside of your house but you reluctantly went out for necessecities, like food and toilet paper.   
Eventually you forgot about Hidan's threat, at least until he decided to show up while you were shopping. You had just bought your groceries and were on your way back home when he sliced open your bags as you jumped out of reach.  
"What the fuck?! You again!" You snarled. Hidan just sneered. "Didn't think I would follow out on my threat, did'ja?"   
He swung his scythe at you, quicker than your average civilian, you managed to dodge it getting on the inside of his swing and then proceeding to yank the scythe out of his hands. I cannot believe I have to buy groceries again and deal with this fucking weirdo, you thought.  
"I don't have time to deal with a fucking psychopath!" You exclaimed, swinging Hidan's scythe, cutting off his head which dropped and rolled on the ground. You thought that was the end of the fight until the severed head started talking.  
"You fucking (asshole/bitch)! Now I gotta get my head stitched back together!" The head yelled.   
"Well that's something you don't see everyday." You muttered bending down and picking up Hidan's head. "Hope you won't miss your body, because I'm gonna see if I can sell your head to get all that money back from my groceries you destroyed. I mean, who wouldn't pay to see a talking severed head?" You mused, as you walked back to the market.  
"No! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!" Hidan shrieked the whole way.

 

Itachi:  
"(Y/n) can you go throw out this dango in the back? Its gone bad." After the strange incident with the black-haired man, your job was going on without a hitch, it had been a week since then.  
"Sure." You said, grabbing the dango and heading out to the trash can out back. As you closed the door behind you, you found yourself staring at the man you had dropped dango on a week ago, this time he was alone.  
"Um, hello?" You said shifting on your feet. The man merely stared at you before speaking. "I would like to purchase some dango, please." You lifted a brow, "Why didn't you go in the front door then, like last time? Sorry again about that, by the way."  
"Shinobi from Konoha are in the shop, and I am a wanted criminal. I would rather not end lives, if I could avoid it."    
You gulped, you didn't want to defy a wanted criminal so you nodded. "Y-Yeah, uh, I'll go get some." You said heading for the door, but before you could shinobi surrounded you and the black-haired criminal. "Itachi of the Uchiha Clan, you are to come with us."  
Next thing you knew, your back was to the black haired man's chest. "Come any closer and this (girl's/boy's) head will be cut off." The man said darkly. The shinobi hesitated and that was all it took for you and the wanted criminal to dissapear, already halfway from the japanese café, jumping through the trees.  
You were silent, wondering what he would do to you, now that he had escaped the shinobi. "Don't worry, I won't harm you, I just needed a way to escape without any bloodshed." He said, as if reading your mind. "By the way, I never introduced myself, I'm Itachi."  
"(Y/n)."

 

Kisame:  
"Hey, wake up. Are you dead? If you are then I'm gonna have a whiny sword on my hands for a couple of months." You shifted, immediately regretting it. Your back hurt from sleeping on the bare ground, and your body ached.   
You groaned, rubbing and opening your eyes. "Ugh, you kidnap me and make me sleep on the floor? Jeez, what a hospitable host you are." You turned and shifted over to see the shark-like man leaning against a tree next to you. He snickered. "Says the (boy/girl) that stole Samehada from me."   
You smiled. "Touché, shark man. By the way, I'm (Y/n)."   
"Kisame, and you already met Samehada." At the mention of his name Samehada crawled to you, purring as he laid in your lap. Kisame gave the sword a look. "Don't drain so much of her chakra again, you gluttinous sword. This time you might actually kill (him/her)."  
You looked down at the sword questionally. "So that's why I fainted? I'm just a travel snack? Just great." Kisame smirked, bending down to pet Samehada. "You know...a snack would complain less."  
You just glared.  
"At least I know the sword likes me more than you!"

 

Sasori:  
Darkness. That's all you could see, seeing as you had died you thought heaven would be a heck of a lot better than just darkness. You tried opening your eyes to no avail, that is until you heard someone speak.  
"Open your eyes, my new creation." Your eyes automatically opened, and to your surprise you came face to face with a red-haired man, in what seemed to be an unoccupied cave filled with different puppets.  
"What...? I-I'm supposed to be dead...who are you?" The man stared at your features before answering. "I'm surprised a fellow shinobi of the same village doesn't know her own when (she/he) sees them. But I'm Sasori of the Red Sand, and you are a new prototype of puppet I'm developing."  
At that you looked down at your body to see that it wasn't flesh anymore, but wood, and more importantly, that you were completely bare!  
Trying to cover yourself with your arms, you gasped.  
Sasori scoffed. "Don't bother I've seen everything already, if anything you should be thankful that I put such detail on your body and made it just as it was before your death."  
If you were human you would have flushed red, whether from anger or embarrasment, you didn't know.  
The man continued, "You were picked not just because of your high level shinobi skills, but because I wanted to see if I could take a puppet and make it have its own opinions and thoughts, while at the same time still be controlled by my chakra and commands. Brilliant, really."  
Smack! The sound echoed around the cave from where you whacked him in the face.  
You had just about had enough, you, a puppet? And just for some crazy shinobi who will use you as an prototype and weapon?

"I'm not someone you can control!" You exclaimed, getting up and heading for the cave exit.  
You headed for the door only to be pulled back by chakra strings. You turned around, glaring at Sasori.  
Sasori just chuckled, before abruptly stopping and making you walk to him.  
"Wrong. You are now my creation, like or not, you now belong to me, (Y/n)."

 

Deidara:  
"(Y/n), I can't believe you! You come face to face with an Akatsuki member, and you just let him escape?! What kind of shinobi does that?!"  
Currently you were being yelled at by Tsunade because you encountered an Akatsuki member the other day and didn't apprehend him. It wasn't your fault though, you didn't know he was an S-ranked criminal! It could also be because you had zoned out when they were briefing you about the Akatsuki...  
Answering Tsunade's question, you just shrugged. "It was my day off, off duty it's not my problem."  
Tsunade reached for you, only to retract her arms and slam them down on her desk, breaking it in half. She then looked up at you, giving you a irritated smirk.  
"Because of your impudent behavior and your highly valued shinobi skills, you are to track that Akatsuki member you let get away."  
"But-" You started to rebutt. "No butts! Now off with you, unless you want train new shinobi!"  
No sooner had those words left her mouth, you were already out the door.  
~Couple hours later~  
"How long are you gonna follow me, hn?" You had tracked the Akatsuki member only to find he was alone, and collecting clay from the ground.  
You glared, "However long it takes me to convince you to come with me blondie, 'cuz I'm kinda exhausted from tracking you. Don't really wanna fight, you know?"  
Deidara chuckled. "You're really weird. But sorry no can do, yeah." He got off the ground, before abruptly throwing clay at your face, it exploding in your face.  
"Art is gone within an instant, but for you sweetheart, I'll make an exception."  
Asshole. That was the last thing you thought before you blacked out and hit the ground.

 

 

(A/N):~Comments and creative criticism are appreciated. (Likes aren't too bad either!)~


	3. Becoming Friends

Pein:  
"Come on Pein! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" You said, while splashing in puddles out in the rain. Since meeting Pein you found him quite interesting and decided to stick around.  
The only problem was that he was always busy, so you had taken the time to drag Pein out into the rain and make him have fun. Even if it got him sick. The purple-eyed man stared at you in bewilderment. "I thought you did not like the rain."   
"Yea, well, I'm willing to try out anything since I'm so bored. Plus, I find it weird that you don't splash around in puddles that form with the rain you create." You said splashing in and out of puddles, grabbing and pulling Pein into one with you. "(Y/n)... please, you are going to catch the flu like this."  
"Oh, don't worry about me Pein! I never get sick!"  
~A couple hours laters~  
"ACHOO!"  
Sniffling, you grabbed another tissue from the table next to you, while Pein drapped another cover over your sickly figure. "Guess I'm not that indestructable, huh?" You said, looking at Pein.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you, I just have urgent matters right now that I have to attend to. I made you some instant ramen, and there is some medicine on the table, call for the shinobi outside your door if you need anything."  
You touched his arm to stop him from going any further. "Hey it's fine, I understand, and thanks for looking after me when you're so busy. You might want to get going though, don't want to keep you from your job." You said smiling. Pein hesitated, before heading towards the door.  
"That's what friends are for." He said as he headed out the door.

 

Konan:  
"Ugh! Konan this is hard, how do you have the patience for this?!" You said, trying to make a origami paper crane. After hanging out with Konan for a couple of days you soon found out that she didn't like being worshipped, she just wanted to be treated like every other friend, so you toned down your fangirling.  
Now you were just hanging out and making origami, which you were soon finding out was not for you. "Konan, origami is hard! The only thing I'm good at making with paper is a paper plane, see?" You said, folding the paper into a plane and throwing it, only for it to fly backwards and hit you in the face. "Maybe not."  
Konan smiled, grabbing some paper and folding it. "You may not be the best at origami, but you would certainly look (handsome/beautiful) with origami flowers in your hair." She said, grabbing the paper flowers and putting them into your hair.  
You smiled, happy that you had a friend like her.  
"Thanks."

Kakuzu:  
"One more card game, you old fart!"  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"I'll tell Hidan that you insulted Jashin, that loud-mouth could rant for hours and hours-"  
"Fine, but no money involved this time brat."  
You grinned. Earlier you had played poker and won nabbing most of Kakuzu's money, granted you had cheated, but he didn't need to know that.  
"Ok!" You said, setting the cards down and organizing the cards so that there would be five cards stacked on left, two separate cards in the middle, and five stacked cards on the right. "You know how to play Speed?"  
Kakuzu scoffed. "Of course I know, I've been around longer than you've been alive." You eyed him, before giving him and yourself five cards from two divided card stacks of the deck. "If you say so, but don't get mad if I win."  
~A Couple Minutes Later~  
You slammed the last of your cards on the pile of cards. "Speed! I win!" You said, jumping out of your seat and going to look for Hidan, now that you had had your fun. Suddenly a hand grabbed your arm, you turned to see that Kakuzu was leaning over the table in a effort to stop you from leaving.  
"Again." At the sight of his stubborness to lose, you chuckled.   
"Sure, but this time want to put some money on it?"

 

Hidan:  
"Come one and all, see a severed talking head!" Going through on your threat you made money off of Hidan's severed head, and managed to buy back the groceries he destroyed. That was about a week ago, and you decided since then you could make good pocket money off of him. People would line up just to see Hidan curse them out.  
"See the wonder of a severed talking head--"  
"You stupid (asshole/bitch)! Once I get my head reattached, you are going to be sacrificed to Jashin! You hear me?!"  
"I am not responsible for any foul language that comes out of him, though." You said, trying to reel in customers. Today was a slow day, and Hidan was scaring away any potential customers. You scowled. "Can you not scare away my customers with your fucking yelling?!" You exclaimed.

"You know, I wouldn't fucking have to if I had my body back! Plus I'm hungry! Get me something to eat!" You looked at him surprised. "You get hungry?"

"Hell yea I get hungry!" You stared at the head. Even severed heads can get hungry, I guess, you thought. "Here." You said, pulling out a lollipop from your back pocket, and popping it into Hidan's mouth. You stared at Hidan as he tried to chew on the lollipop without it falling out of his mouth. "...I think I like you better with food in your mouth, it keeps your trap shut."  
"Sut Ump!" Hidan said. You snickered, "...I guess I won't make money on you anymore, since you keep scaring away customers, so I'll find your body and sew it back together..."

Hearing this Hidan dropped the lollipop. "Are you stupid or something? It's fine by me, but don't think I'll show you mercy just 'cuz you'll reattach me. I'll still sacrifice your ass to Jashin."  
You grabbed and stuck the lollipop down his throat, giving him a dark look. "Let me finish. AFTER I sell your scythe..." Hidan struggled to spit out the lollipop, muttering curses the whole time. You just laughed as you watched him struggle.  
"I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Itachi:  
Well this was awkward. You were kidnapped by a guy that you had dropped dango on your first day on the job and now you were sitting in silence around a fire in the dead of night. You honestly just wanted something to break the heavy silence, heck, even if it was shinobi from Konoha!  
"S-so, tell me about yourself Itachi...I-I mean if you want to..."  
Itachi shifted. "...I'm from the Uchiha Clan." You furrowed your brow, recognizing something familiar about the name. "...Isn't that the clan that was wiped out?"   
You saw Itachi's eyes fixate on the fire. "Yes." He said, his voice filled with sorrow, and his eyes deadpanned. Stupid, stupid, stupid (Y/n)! You thought.  
You leaned your back against Itachi's shoulder, "U-Um, you know, the day I dropped dango on you my boss started yelling at me for wasting food, turns out the dango was spoiled." You saw a faint smile grow on his face. "I could tell, after I ate it and left, it gave me indigestion." You chuckled.  
You both sat in comfortable silence soon after.

Kisame:  
No food, no civilazation in sight, and you were both hungry. Since traveling with Kisame it was safe to say that you kept each other entertained, take now for example.   
You were currently having a bet, it was simple, you had to try to snag Samehada from Kisame without him catching you, but he had to keep his eyes closed the entire time. If you succeeded he had to go find lunch for you guys, if Kisame succeeded you had to.  
"Get ready to find me lunch, shark-for-brains!" You whispered, grabbing a rock and throwing it near Kisame. You headed in the opposite directions sneaking up behind him, reaching out for Samehada. You were just about to grab the hilt when Samehada purred upon seeing you.  
Quicker than you could react, Kisame turned around and plucked you off the ground, hoisting you onto his shoulder and opening his eyes.  
He snickered, "Guess you gotta go find us some food, squirt." You groaned. "Samehada! You gave away my position, now I gotta find muscle-head over here food!" The sword just grunted out a growl in response.  
"Better hurry up (Y/n), the sun is going down, it'll be harder to find grub in the dark." You rolled your eyes before jumping off Kisame's shoulder.  
"Don't be surprised if I bring back fish for me and Samehada, while you get stink bugs for dinner." You said half-jokingly heading to find food. The shark-man chuckled before frowning.  
"Hey, wait, you're joking right?"

Sasori:  
Hard as it may sound, you and Sasori didn't seem to see eye to eye at first. He tried to control you, which led to you turning your now built-in weapons on him, repeatedley.  
Which led Sasori to try another method. Staring at each other from opposite sides of the cave you readied your weapons just in case he tried to control you with chakra strings again. Sasori sighed.  
"(Men/Women) like to do useless things don't they… Even connected by chakra ties as we are, I still can't control or understand you."

You shifted under his gaze before replying. "You know, maybe you should get to know somebody before you try to dominate their body." You said sarcasticly.  
"If it'll make you obey me, then fine, tell me about yourself."  
You blinked, not thinking he would take you seriously about getting to know you.  
"Um, well I, for one, never liked puppets when I was alive, something about them was creepy to me. So being turned into one is giving me mixed feelings."  
The puppet master gave you a look, as if he was disgusted by your opinion. "Well I believe art is eternal and everlasting, and my puppets are exactly that."  
"...Is that why you made me and yourself into puppets? Because you thought I was a masterpiece to behold?...And I guess you too." You said smirking. Sasori sneered, "No, just for your jutsu techniques."  
Your smirk fell, and you stuck out your tongue at him.  
Soon after silence fell over the both of you.  
"You know...despite puppets being creepy, you did an amazing detailed job on me, so I guess...thanks in a way." Silence filled the air once more before Sasori replied.  
"You're welcome."

Deidara:  
"Hey blondie, pass me some blue plaint on your right. After I'm done with my awesome painting, it will change your whole view on art."  
 Deidara begrudingly passed it to you, while working on one of his clay sculptures. "You aren't going to change my view on art that easily (Y/n), hn." You just rolled your eyes.  
After Deidara had abducted you a couple days ago, your relationship went from you giving him snarky remarks and him threatening to blow you up, to you two trying to prove to each other that your views on art were better than one another.  
Which is why you were currently making a painting, while Deidara was making clay birds. "Done!" You said, looking back at your painting to admire your work.   
"Finally, now let me show you what true art looks like, yeah!" Deidara said, whipping out the clay bird, "Not just some boring paints on canvas, hn." He said, sneering at you.   
You gave Deidara an unimpressed look. "A small clay bird, that's it? Why don't you add some color to it, it doesn't have to be so dull and repetitive." You retorted, grabbing the bird out of his hand and painting it yellow with sky-blue eyes.

"There, doesn't that look way better?"

The blond reached out and grabbed it, inspecting your combined work.  
"...Yeah, it does look good..." he said, before abruptly throwing it up in the air and doing a hand sign, "But true art, is an explosion!" He exclaimed, causing the clay bird to explode in midair, the paint splattering on you and Deidara, much to your chagrin.   
You turned to glare at him.  
"DEIDARA! You dumb blond, the paint wasn't dry!"


	4. Meeting the Others

You had figured out (he/she) was in the Akatsuki soon after you met, but aside from being an S-class criminal and being able to kill you in the blink of an eye, you had found that they were as sane as any missing nin could get. Which is why when they brought you to the base of the criminal organization, you had assumed that the other members would've been the same.

Boy, were you wrong.

As soon as you entered the base you were greeted by chaos, soon after death threats from different Akatsuki members. Followed by (A/M/N's) making their own death threats to the other members not to lay a hand on you, as no one other than themselves could do you in. If the need arised, (he/she) tried to assure you.  
Key word, tried.   
After that they showed you to their room, seeing as that was probably the only safe haven for you from the other Akatsuki members, currently.   
And as Kakuzu put it, "If (he/she) is going to stay, they are going to sleep in (your/my) room, because I'm not going to waste money building another room."

All in all, certainly being around the other Akatsuki members would take some time getting used to.


	5. Roommates

Pein:  
Since Pein was the leader and he ultimately didn't feel comfortable leaving you with the other rowdy members, he made you room with Konan. At first you didn't know how to start up a conversation with her because you didn't have things in common-until you brought up the subject of Pein.   
And let me tell you, she was like an expert on all things Pein. From favorite foods, to what he liked to do during his leisure time, she knew it all.   
You both talked about Pein the whole day, that is until the man in question came to check up on how you two were doing.   
That ended up with you two giggling to yourselves, and Pein giving you two a confused look before leaving.

 

Konan:  
You were sharing a room with Konan, no two ways about it. She was your friend, and seeing how unruly the other members were, you weren't exactly keen on sharing a room with them.  
Entering Konan's room you saw that it was organized and plain, with not much in it. Save for a closet with clothes, a bed, and a nightstand with Akatsukie.  
You didn't mind though, seeing as for the rest of the evening you spent it talking with Konan and trying to get better at origami.

 

Kakuzu:  
"I'm not wasting money on you by making another room. You're sleeping with me." Kakuzu said, opening the door to his room. You grumbled, a light blush coating your cheeks. "Why don't you say it louder, 'cuz I really need your buddies to think I'm sleeping with you."   
"In your dreams, brat."  
You stuck out your tongue at him, before sitting down at his desk and looking at the bounty book he had put there and picking it up to inspect the binding.  
"...Too bad you won't be having dreams, though. Better sleep with one eye open to make sure I don't steal your money while you're asleep." You said, giving him a shit-eating grin. He narrowed his eyes at you, as you batted your eyelashes at him.  
"It's gonna be great being roomies with you, Kuzu!"

 

Hidan:  
After finding and attaching Hidan's head back to his body, on the conditon that he wouldn't sacrifice you or your brother, and you went to meet the other Akatsuki members, you were pooped.

The only reason Hidan agreed was because you made his swear to Jashin that he wouldn't sacrifice you-and that took about an hour. Then meeting the rowdy Akatsuki members after, it was just too much. So you made Hidan tell you where his room was and made a beeline to Hidan's bed.   
Oblivious you were still holding on to his hair as you climbed into bed, it was only when Hidan started yelling at you to let go, did you cover his face with pillows and went back to sleep.  
Seeing as you had chopped off his head, you didn't think a night of suffocation would kill him.

 

Itachi:  
No communication was made as Itachi showed you to his room. After he set the bed for you, he grabbed a pillow and blanket and set himself on the floor. You both sat in silence until you fell asleep, Itachi watching your sleeping form.*

 

Kisame:  
Thank god you were Samehada's favorite snack, otherwise you would still be trying to get away from the other Akatsuki members. As soon as the other members tried to get near you, Samehada would growl at them- it also helped that Kisame didn't necessarily trust the others, save for Itachi, so he guided you straight to his room.  
Though it wasn't much better, seeing as when you laid on his bed with Samehada, he jumped in right next to you-giving you a cheeky grin.   
This didn't last last long though, as Samehada pushed Kisame out of the bed and he had to sleep on the floor for the rest of the night.

 

Sasori:  
You were staying in Sasori's room and that was that, much to your slight dissapointment. There was no way Sasori would let his prized puppet room with the other careless Akatsuki members, they would probably mess up the work he took so long to do. Though you were no longer at odds with the puppetmaker, it still made you uncomfortable to sometimes see him look at you as if you were just an object. You always felt others were beneath you, so it felt odd that someone was looking down on you for a change. Though you were the same, you still sometimes saw him as heart-less puppet that used you for his own advantage.  
Only time would tell if you two could share a space together and see each other as equals.*

 

Deidara:  
"Why did you set off an explosion in that silver-haired guy's face?!" You yelled, holding back the door that Hidan was currently pounding on.  
"Because I didn't like the way he was talking to you, hn!" Deidara exclaimed, rushing to make a clay bird for your escape.  
After meeting the Akatsuki members there was member that immediately took a liking to your presence, Hidan. He immediately started trying to flirt with you, which you ignored, though this wasn't enough for Deidara- who set off a bomb in his face. 

Soon after Deidara grabbed you and bolted for his room, with Hidan on your tail yelling profanities and threatening to sacrifice Deidara to Jashin.

"Done!" Deidara said, poofing the bird to a larger size and throwing an explosion at the ceiling after helping you onto the bird.   
You guys had just took off when Hidan busted through the door, saw you guys in the air and proceeded to flick you off before begrudgedly leaving.  
Deidara grinned wickedly, seeing the sight. "Haha, stupid religious prick. Of course he couldn't match my art, yeah!"  
You gave him a look. "Hey genius, you just blew a hole threw your room's ceiling. Nice going."  
"....Shut up, hm."  
Sharing a room with Deidara was certainly never gonna be boring.

 

*Itachi: That's what I see him doing, sorry if you don't like it.  
*Sasori: Same for Sasori, I can't see him having that much respect for someone he just barely started knowing, especially if he turned them into one of his puppets.


	6. Developing Feelings

A/N [Edited]: [This is after a couple of months of living with your chosen Akatuki member.]  
________________________________________________________  
Can you tell that Deidara is my favorite Akatsuki member? Probably not, as all of his scenarios are mediocre. (-_-)" Ugh, I just can't really get his scenarios how I want them. Well, whatever. Ignore my little rant and enjoy!~

 

Pein:  
After a day dealing with the Akatsuki for the day, Pein had come into your room looking for some peace and quiet and just to spend some time with you, seeing as Konan had gone out on a mission and it would just be the two of you.  
Now you two laid side by side each other just watching as the rain beat on the window outside.  
"...You know, when I was little my grandma used to say that when it rained, the clouds were crying.* That was one of the main reasons I didn't like the rain, I thought it was depressing." You said, turning to face Pein on your bed.   
Pein felt a pang in his chest as he heard this, though he didn't know why.   
You conyouued, "But I found something that makes the rain more bareable, and that's you Pein. Whenever I think of rain, I think of you, and rain doesn't seem so depressing anymore..." You said, grabbing Pein's hand into yours. Pein looked at your hands intertwined together wide-eyed. After a couple moments of silence with Pein just staring at you, you cleared your throat.  
"Ahem...I mean that's why I sorta like rain now, just so you know." You said, the moment of spontanious passion over, only left with embarrassment.   
You swear he could hear your fast heartbeat, as you untangled your hand from his.   
"...Good to hear, (Y/N)."  
"Yeah, well it's getting late so I gotta hit the hay, so I'll see you in the morning." You said, sitting up and stretching. Pein got up and headed for the door. "Goodnight, (Y/n)."  
"Goodnight, Pein." You said as he left. You sighed and flopped onto your bed.  
Developing feelings for the Akatsuki leader was definitely more complicated than you originally thought.

(A/N): To be continued in next chapter!~

 

Konan:  
"I did it Konan!"   
You had finally got the hang of doing origami...flowers. Everything else you were pretty terrible at. Even so, you had practiced especially hard just for one purpose.   
"Hey, Konan can you hold still for a minute?" You said, guiding her face to face you. You then started placing the origami flowers you made into her hair. After you were done, you caressed her skin, admiring how the flowers brought out her face.   
"Beautiful..."

(A/N): To be continued in next chapter!~

 

Kakuzu:  
"Ok, what about Itachi or Kisame?"  
"Itachi, he could catch more bounties."  
You raised an eyebrow. "Really? But Kisame could probably catch a lot of bounties too. Plus he's hot."   
Lounging around in your shared room, you were currently listing the people in the Akatsuki that Kakuzu would choose between.   
Hearing this Kakuzu raised his brows at you before you continued.  
"Hm...how about, me or money?" You said, grinning at Kakuzu. Without hesitation Kakuzu answered, "Money."  
At this your grin fell. Kakuzu pick an inanimate object, over you?   
You would never show it, but you considered Kakuzu a friend, something you didn't have a lot of. You had even developed feelings for the stingy bastard. And to know that he liked you less than money? At this you pouted, before standing up and stomping over to the door.  
"I'm going over to Hidan's room! I'll leave you with your precious money!" You said, slamming the door behind you.

(A/N): To be continued in the next chapter!~

 

Hidan:  
"Bitch!"  
"Hey dumb bitch, wake up!"  
"(Y/N)! Come on I don't have all fucking day to lay in bed with you!"  
At this your eyes shot open only to be face-to-face with Hidan's armpit. You jumped up and recoiled from him, disgust apparent on your face.  
"Hey, this wasn't my idea. You grabbed me in your sleep again and wouldn't let go, no matter how much I tried to fucking get away." Hidan said, getting up and putting on his cloak.  
"Kakuzu has been yelling for me for a while now to go on a mission. Gotta tell him I can't keep the (ladies/men) off me even when asleep."  
You frowned, cheeks turning red.   
"See 'ya later, (Y/n)!" Hidan said as he ran out of the room, Kakuzu yelling at him to hurry up.   
You couldn't believe this was the man you had grown feelings for. The real problem was how you were going to tell him.

(A/N): To be continued in the next chapter!~

 

Itachi:  
"K-kisame, is Samehada sorta like your pet?" You said, questioning the shark-man and looking at his sword.   
The man chuckled at your child-like curiosity. "Sure."  
"Can I pet it then?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Kisame..." From the corner he was sitting in Itachi warned Kisame, watching you two with careful eyes. "Don't let that thing suck (his/her) chakra, it could kill (him/her)."  
Kisame waved a hand at him, shrugging off his warning. "Don't worry about it."  
Hearing that Samehada could literally suck the life out of you made you a bit uneasy.  
"Um, I-Itachi why don't come hang out with us closer?"   
Itachi's presence was something that calmed you. It was odd that your crush on him made you feel calm.  
At hearing your request Itachi merely stared at you before walking out of the room.  
Seeing as how he had been distant all day, you were left to wonder if you had done something wrong. 

(A/N): To be continued in the next chapter!~

 

Kisame:  
You had woken up at dawn and had quietly tip-toed around Kisame's sleeping figure to his side and were just currently looking at his facial features. Seeing as how you had grown feelings for the swordmen, you were thinking about how you would tell him. 

Waking him up with a kiss was your first thought, but soon dismissed it, way too cheesy for your taste. Grabbing a marker, you thought just writing your feelings on his face would be more fun.

 As you neared his face, abruptly Kisame's hand shot out grabbing your throat and tightening his grip. You dropped your marker, your hands scratching at Kisame's hand to let you go. Yet Kisame was still fast asleep, much to your surprise and fear. As you struggled to breath you managed to rasp out a single word.  
"Kisame!"

(A/N): To be continued in the next chapter!~

 

Sasori:  
"Hold still, (Y/N)."  
You gave Sasori a dirty look. You two had just come back from a mission, and you had gotten a great deal of damage done on your person.   
Which is why Sasori had stripped you of your clothes and was checking for any serious damage that he needed to repair. If you were still human you would have been red as a tomato.  
"Incompetent ninja, damaging my prized puppet. I should have let him die slowly with my poison, instead of finishing him off quickly." Sasori mumbled.   
Hearing this you felt a pain in your chest, seeing as you had spent quite a deal of time with the puppetmaker, you had soon developed a crush on him. From his dry wit, to his cold demeanor, heck, even his hate of being kept waiting was appealing to you. Though you considered him to be a friend, you had no idea if he even saw you as a person. And that hurt.  
Pulling out of Sasori's reach, you turned to face him. Sasori gave you an annoyed look, as he wasn't finished fixing you.  
"What is it now, (Y/N)?" His voice hinting at irritation.  
You took a breath out of habit before replying.  
"Sasori, what am I to you?"

(A/N): To be continued in the next chapter!~

 

Deidara:  
"Katsu!"   
Around you explosions were being set off. You and Deidara were currently out in a clearing, Deidara once again trying to show you what true art was.   
Despite your different views, you soon grew feelings for the eccentric pyrotechnic.  
"How was that, (Y/N), hn?" Deidara said smugly.  
"Great, Dei. Still doesn't change my view on art though."   
Deidara frowned, before grabbing clay out of his bag again. "Just wait, (Y/N), you haven't seen all of my art yet!"   
As he finished making his clay statues he threw them up into the air, unaware that he had dropped one by his foot.  
"Hey, wait, Deidara-!" You said, getting up from your resting place in the grass.  
"KATSU!"  
No sooner had the words left your mouth, that Deidara's explosions set off and you saw him fall to the ground.  
"Deidara!" You shrieked, running towards him.

(A/N:) To be continued in the next chapter!~


	7. Unresolved Issues/Confessions

WARNING: CONTAINS CURSE WORDS AND SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS! (Only a little, but you never know who the audience is.)  
(A/N):Keeping the Akatsuki characters with their respective personalities is difficult in this chapter, 'cuz I can't see them confessing or lovey-dovey, so I'm sorry if it's a little OCC, I tried. Also the reader would have to be a little crazy to say yes to dating them because, even though I love the Akatsuki they have serious issues, hence the title of this chapter. Tell me how you think I did with this chapter in the comments.   
-From your neighborhood, SinalaKing  
_____________________________________________________

Pein:  
The morning after your talk with Pein, you found him waiting for you outside your door as you were heading to get breakfast.  
"Um, can I help you with something, Pein?" You questioned, not really sure what the Akatsuki leader would want with you so early in the morning.  
"I need to speak to you in private, (Y/n). May I come in?"  
"Uh, sure?" You said, letting him in the rShishhnting the door behind you.  
"About yesterday..." Pein said, your cheeks heating up remembering what you did, "I want to pursue a relationship with you. But I needed time to think over what I would tell you, before you competely decide."   
Hearing this you felt elated, but soon after you gave Pein a confused look.  
"What do you mean?"  
Pein sighed. "(Y/n), I'm going to tell you what I really am and my purpose."  
~A Couple Minutes Later~  
"Oh." That was all you could muster after hearing Pein's story. "Sorry Pein, I'm just kind of overwhelmed."  
"It's fine if you don't want to be in an relationship with me after what you've heard."   
You reached out and grabbed Pein's hand, intertwining it with your own. Though you weren't sure what would happen in the future-heck, you'd probably be killed in the end, but oddly enough you were willing to take that risk.  
"Pein, I'll be your (girlfriend/boyfriend)."

 

Konan:  
"Beautiful..."  
Abruptly, Konan reeled back from your touch, cheeks tinted pink. Surprised that you had gotten such a reaction, you gave a sly grin.  
"Konan, I like you. And by that reaction and your cheeks turning pink, does that mean you like me too?" You questioned, pulling her closer for a hug.  
"(Y/n), stop. I have grown to like you, but I also need to tell you that I belong to another."  
You let Konan go, and your grin dropped.  
"Who?"  
"If you truly want to hear, I won't be upset if after you choose not to get involved with me anymore."  
~A Couple Minutes Later~  
You grabbed Konan and pulled her into your chest, enveloping her into a hug. After hearing what she went through, she needed one.  
"Konan, I'll still like you, even if you do still have a special place in your heart for Yahiko! I'll give you so much love you'll suffocate, so be my girlfriend?" You exclaimed.  
Unbeknownst to you, Konan was turning red as a tomato. She wasn't used to much affection, but maybe it would be so bad if it was with you.  
"I would love to, (Y/n)."

 

Kakuzu:  
Maybe coming to Hidan's room, wasn't such a great plan. After storming out on Kakuzu and going to Hidan's room, you expected Kakuzu to at least say that you were being irrational and to come back to the room, but he didn't even do that!  
Stupid money-loving bastard. You thought.   
As you rested your head onto your hands, Hidan rambled on and on about Jashin, discreetly inching closer and closer to you with every word.  
"Don't you even dare, you religious freak!" You said, grabbing Hidan's head and slamming it into the floor. You were beyond pissed, and Kakuzu was going to know about. As you slammed the door open to your room, you saw Kakuzu calmly look up at you from his banking checkbook.  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to endure that Jashin-obssessed idiot for long."  
You gave him a glare then walked over to him and ripped off his face mask before proceeding to give him a kiss. Something that he gladly returned before you abruptly pulled away.  
"I like you, so you can't like money better than me!" You exclaimed, pouting.  
Kakuzu chuckled. "You know you're gonna have to replace that door you broke when you stormed in here." He said, pulling you closer for another kiss.  
"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you, Kakuzu."

 

Hidan:  
You had spent the whole day thinking about how you were gonna tell the Jashin-worshipper that you liked him. You weren't the type to keep things in, so you decided to just come right out and tell him when he came back from his mission.  
You had it all planned out, tell him straight out when he walked into your room. Too bad that plan came crashing down when he actually showed up.  
"H-hidan I got something to tell you!" You stuttered out, as Hidan put down his scythe and took off his cloak.  
He turned to look at you, giving you a sour face. "Spit it out. That bastard Kakuzu pissed me the fuck off, not letting me finish my ritual. I need a fucking nap." He grumbled, jumping onto the bed.  
"Um...well...uh, I-I have a crush on you!" You exclaimed.  
No sooner had those words left your mouth, that Hidan had pinned you down on the bed.  
"So that means you'll let me fuck you?" He asked. You blushed and scowled, not believeing this was the thing you had grown a crush on. You then slammed your knee into his crotch and ran out of the room. "Have fun trying to fuck anything like that, you fucking dick!" You exclaimed.  
"Motherfucking shit! Stupid bitch!" Hidan cursed, letting everyone in the Akatsuki base what you had done to the Jashin-worshipper.

 

Itachi:  
"Itachi, did I do something to upset you?" You questioned.  
After Itachi had left, you had run after him. Though you were never one to confront your problems, you wanted to fix things with the raven-haired male that you had grown affections for.  
"Nothing (Y/n), go back with Kisame." He said, turning around to look at you.  
"N-no, you've been avoiding me for a while now, and I want to know why."   
Suddenly you felt yourself in Itachi's genjutsu, watching in horror how he killed his entire clan, and how he only spared his brother. Just as fast as he put you into it, suddenly you were back in the Akatsuki base, Itachi's head lowered, as to not look at you.  
"That is why, (Y/n). I know you want to be in a relationship with me, but I will not live much longer, and I don't want to drag anyone else into my problems. That's why I've been distancing myself from you."  
Moments after Itachi said that, he felt you pulling him into a hug.  
"I-it's fine Itachi, I'll deal with the consequences. And you said it yourself when we met, you don't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily. I believe there's another reason you killed your clan, you're not some monster who would do it for no reason."  
Itachi's eyes widened, whether from the disbelief of your naïvety and innocence or your commitment to him, he didn't know.  
Soon after, slowly but surely, Itachi wrapped his arms around you as you both stood in reassuring silence.

 

Kisame:  
"Kisame!"  
Your cry for help fell on deaf ears, as Kisame was still fast asleep, except now he was breathing heavily and sweating.  
As you fell in and out of conscienceness, you caught glimpses of Samehada moving around on the bed, then nothing.  
Suddenly you felt air flood back into your lungs.  
"You goddamn sword wh-!?"  
Abruptly, you felt yourself being picked up and shaken by Kisame. "Oh, shit! Don't die on me, squirt!"  
"S-stop shaking me you big oaf..." You rasped, opening your eyes to see a surprisingly concerned Kisame.  
Kisame set you down and let you regain some strength before speaking, "Uh...I'm.. sorry for choking you in my sleep, squirt."  
You raised a questioning glance at him before rubbing your neck and hissing. That was definitely gonna leave a bruise.  
"Um, yeah Kisame, what the heck was that all about? I get the whole shinobi-gotta stay alert all the time thing, but what's the deal?"  
Kisame sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was dreaming about killing my mentor, Fuguki Suikazan, again. This time though, I was strangling him."  
Your eyes widened. "Why?"   
"When I was still in the Village Hidden in the Mist, I was completely loyal to them. Though the same couldn't be said about them. I had to kill my own comrades by orders of my mentor, just so they wouldn't leak intel. So when I found out that he was leaking intel; I killed him. After that I left my village and joined the Akatsuki. That's also how I got Samehada, and probably why I got trust issues."

You blinked, not expecting an answer like that.  
"Um...I don't know how to respond to that, big guy. But I guess I could understand your position. So...do you trust me, Kisame?" You said, leaning back and falling into Kisame's lap.  
Kisame smirked. "Yeah...oddly enough I trust you, even though you tried to steal Samehada from me the first time we met."   
You smiled. "All a part of my charm."  
"...By the way, what were you doing next to me while I was sleeping?"  
Your face started to heat up at the mention of his question, and Kisame noticed. "Don't tell me you were gonna kiss me in my sleep like a pervert? Hah, never figured you for that type, (Y/n)." Kisame said, leaning back on his hands.  
"N-no, I wasn't! I was gonna write that I liked you on your face with a marker!" You sputtered, glad you hadn't done that.  
Kisame chuckled, enjoying your reaction.  
"Don't worry, squirt. Either way I would've enjoyed it and said yes."

 

Sasori:  
"Sasori, what am I to you?"  
Though emotion was never clear on Sasori's face, you saw him hesitate before answering.  
"...You are one of my puppets. Maybe even one of my aquaintances, if you see us as equals, considering your arsenal of shinobi skills."  
"....That's all?" You asked. If you could still cry, you would've been tearing up by now. You turned to try to walk out of the room, only to be held back by chakra strings.  
"(Y/n)."  
At the sound of Sasori's voice you turned to look at him, hurt evident on your face. Seeing it sent an ache through Sasori's heart, something that he hadn't felt since he was a child.  
"I...haven't been completely honest. I see you as an equal and...as a potential love interest. Though I may not be the best at showing emotion. So come over here, so I can repair the damages on you. I hate to be kept waiting."   
You smiled and walked over to Sasori, though his manner of telling you he liked you was crude and cold, you knew he meant it.   
That alone was enough for you.

 

Deidara:  
After Deidara had set off the explosion, you dashed to his side, immediately trying to heal his fourth degree burn-with what little medical training you had learned when you had tried to become a medical ninja.  
"Deidara, you dumb blond! Oh, if only I had become a medical ninja, I would be way more useful right now!" You said, tears forming in your eyes.  
Deidara though through all of this remained calm, and was just staring at you.  
"(Y/n), go out with me, hn."  
You stopped what you were doing, shocked at what you were hearing.  
"W-what?" You said, looking at the blonde's face.  
"Go out with me. The explosions that I set off were gonna spell it out in the sky, but you saw how that ended. So be my (girlfriend/boyfriend), yeah?"  
SMACK!  
"I can't believe you would ask me that right now, I mean are you serious?! Do you have no regard for your life, Deidara?!" You fumed.   
"Have more value on your life you idiot! If you keep doing reckless stuff like this, you're gonna die young!"  
Deidara looked at you incredulously, holding his cheek in pain from where you had smacked him. Suddenly he gave you a sly grin.  
"I didn't know you cared so much about me, (Y/n), so is that a yes, hn?"  
Your eye twitched and a blush spread across your cheeks. You could not believe you liked this reckless idiot!  
"Yes, Dei, I like you." You mumbled, your whole face heating up. Deidara grinned, and you had the sudden urge to smack him again.  
"Let's find you some more medical help, before you die on me." You said trying to change the subject, as you picked up Deidara and headed for the Akatsuki base. 


	8. Kisses, kisses, kisses

Pein:  
Pein was a private person, that much was obvious. So in regards to PDA, he didn't do too much, even in private. Not that he didn't like you, it was just that kissing you with a dead body that he was controlling seemed not at all romantic, more like really weird.

You, on the other hand didn't mind PDA and wished that Pein would show more of it, even though you knew that the body he was displaying to you wasn't his, it was the thought that counted. Which is why you would try to advance on the unsuspecting man any chance you got.  
When you did eventually manage to steal a kiss it was short, but sweet. Surprisingly, Pein instantly reciprocated as you pulled him in closer.  
Though, the kiss was cut short as you planted one last chaste kiss on his lips, whispering promises of more passionate ones in the future into his ear.  
Let's just say that Pein wasn't so reluctant about kissing after that.

 

Konan:  
Konan was so adorable. Since you knew that Konan wasn't used to much PDA you had asked permission beforehand if you could kiss her.  
She was a little hesitant about it at first, but eventually said yes. So now you were watching in amusement as she had shut her eyes and puckered her lips awkwardly, waiting for you to kiss her.  
You chuckled, placing kisses anywhere but her lips.  
"Konan, relax."  
If possible, Konan tensed up even more, now with a prominent blush on her face. You smiled, for a dangerous criminal, she sure was defenseless against affection.  
Needless to say, you would always find it adorable when giving Konan kisses, as she would always shut her eyes and pucker her lips before relaxing into your touch.

 

Kakuzu:  
"Kuzu...o-oh...mmh..." You groaned, leaning your head back onto the couch as Kakuzu roughly left a trail of kisses on your neck.  
Coming back from collecting a bounty, you felt the need to show Kakuzu your affection, the bounty in question was a bit too flirtatious for your liking towards Kakuzu when apprehended.   
Like it would have made a difference though, you had cut off her soon after, your temper getting the best of you.  
Soon after getting back to the base you initiated the kiss, which Kakuzu reluctantly reciprocated at first, knowing that you were jealous, but soon began to enjoy it.  
Much to your surprise, the kiss with Kakuzu soon turned rough and passionate, ending up with you two on the couch, him ravaging you.  
It was only when Hidan came about screaming that he didn't want to see you two 'sucking face', that Kakuzu stopped and grumbled before picking you up and taking you to your room, before continuing where you left off.

 

Hidan:  
You didn't mind PDA, the thing you did mind was Hidan always trying talk into initiating something more. Which was why you had limited the kisses you had with Hidan to quick pecks on the lips, or on the cheek.  
Though this time was different, you had been in the kitchen talking to Kakuzu about Hidan cost on breaking Deidara's door, when the man in question managed to stumble upon you two talking.  
"Why are hanging out with this dumbass, (Y/n)?!" Hidan said, entering the kitchen, sneering at the both of you.  
You rolled your eyes. "Hidan, I'm talking to Kakuzu ab-"  
"Yeah, yeah, come on, whatever, (Y/n). You don't wanna be hanging around this old as fuck geezer." Hidan interrupted, grabbing your arm, pulling you harshly.  
By this time Kakuzu had left, muttering about putting the cost on the 'idiot's tab'. You sighed before yanking your hand out of Hidan's grasp.  
"Hidan, I don't have time for your fucking tantrum right now. I need to talk to Kakuzu, go annoy someone else for a while." You said, fixating your glare at him.  
Hidan suddenly went quiet, his back turned towards you. You had then wondered if you had been a bit too harsh on him, when suddenly he barked out a laugh.  
"Fine, I didn't want to hang out with a stupid (asshole/bitch) anyways!" He said, storming off never once turning to look back at you. Though Hidan would never admit it, his feelings were hurt.   
 ***  
After dealing with the matter of Hidan's financial situation, you headed towards your shared room. Thinking it over you had been a bit too harsh on Hidan, all he wanted was your attention, so now you were gonna give it to him.  
As you entered your room you saw Hidan sulking on the bed. Yep, he's definitely upset, you thought.  
"Hidan." You said, sitting on the bed beside him.   
"Go away, you fucking (asshole/bitch)."   
"Hidan, look at me you idiot." You said, putting your hand on his shoulder.  
"Shut the fuck up."   
You sighed before suddenly grabbing his face and kissing him fully on the mouth. Hidan at first seemed surprised, then grabbed you, pulling you onto his lap. Though this wasn't your first kiss, you could tell it was his. Hidan's kiss was sloppy and animalistic, but felt amazing nevertheless. As you both pulled away for air, you chuckled.  
"That was your first kiss, Hidan?" You questioned. Though faintly, Hidan's ears turned red.  
"Shut up, (Y/n)."

 

Itachi:  
Today was a quiet, uneventful day. Which was great, because now you had the whole day to spend time with Itachi.  
You were laying on his lap playing with his hair in comfortable silent when Itachi spoke.  
"(Y/n)..."  
"Hm?" You said, transfixed on trying to braid Itachi's hair. It was only when he  didn't answer that you looked up, instantly locking lips with Itachi. His kiss was gentle, almost as if he thought you were fragile. After a few seconds he pulled away and pulled you into his embrace, you soon falling asleep after.

 

Kisame:  
"(Y/n)!"  
Running and jumping throughout the Akatsuki base, you were currently trying to get away from Kisame, whose face was entirely covered in cream pie...which may have be your doing.  
It was only when you tried to jump over the couch, and tripped, that he finally caught up with you.  
Leaning over your sprawled figure, he merely gave you an annoyed look.  
"Really, (Y/n)? If you're gonna do a prank at least do it to Itachi, who does this to their boyfriend? I don't even like cream pie." He said, mumbling and pointing to his face.  
"Well, I like cream pie and I also know how to make it up to you..." You said, pulling him down to your level.  
Kisame grinned at you, inching closer to your face. "And what would that be?"   
You suddenly pulled his face down to your, locking lips. Kisame's kiss was cautious, but became passionate soon after, him prodding his tongue against your lips for entrance, only for you to deny him.  
That was definitely a mistake on your part.   
Kisame, frustrated that you would deny him entrance bit your lip, forgetting that he had razor sharp teeth. And making your lip bleed in the process.  
"Ow! What the hell?! Kisame!" You said, pulling away and lifting the end of your shirt to your bleeding lip.  
Kisame chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Heh...sorry, (Y/n)...got a little carried away..."  
You pressed on the cut, hissing from the pain. "Yea, no kidding. And you say I'm the perverted one."  
Kisame grinned.   
"Well, I guess you're just like shark bait to me."

 

Sasori:  
"Sasori, give me a kiss."  
"No."  
"Sasori, you're lucky to have a (girlfriend/boyfriend) like me, the least you could do is give me some affection now and then." You said, draping yourself over his desk of puppets that he was working on. Sasori looked at you annoyed before moving your figure out of the way with his chakra strings.  
"Ughh...(Y/n), how many times do I have to tell you, you won't feel the kiss and I won't feel it. It's basically rubbing two pieces of wood together."  
You lifted your nose in the air, annoyed that he wouldn't meet your demand. "Hmph, it's the thought that counts."  
Sasori sighed and turned towards you. "If it will let me focus on my work, fine."  
He pulled you into the kiss with his chakra strings, though you knew you couldn't feel each others lips, you didn't expect it to be so...well, awkward. Sasori's eyes were unblinking as he kissed you, and as soon as it ended Sasori went right back to work on his puppets.  
It was safe to say that Sasori was right, and you would hold back on kissing until you could find a better solution.*

 

Deidara:  
Deidara loved showing his affection for you, albeit sometimes at random. Take now for example.   
It was one in the afternoon and you and Deidara were still in bed.  
Sitting up and stretching, you turned to see Deidara still fast asleep snoring. So cute, you thought. Usually Deidara was ranting about his art or had that so arrogant smirk on his face, it was a nice change of pace to see him look so...well, innocent.  
Stumbling out of bed to go find something to eat, you suddenly felt arms wrap around your waist and pull you backwards.  
"Where you going, (Y/n), hn?" Deidara mumbled into your ear. Him being so close to you was new, as you had a king sized bed and both of you had your own space, your ears turned pink at the close proximity.  
You turned to face him, only to be surprised at how close your faces were.  
Turning red, you looked anywhere but at his face, even ending up grabbing a piece of his unruly blond hair and playing with it, just to avoid what he was gonna do.  
"(Y/n)..." Deidara said, his voice husky. Hearing his voice like that you looked up, only for his lips to capture yours.  
Deidara grabbed your face and pulled you closer to deepen the kiss, only breaking it when you punched him in the chest.  
"D-deidara! Were you using tongue?!" You stuttered out, steam practically rolling off your ears.  
Deidara propped his head on his arm before smirking. "Yea, don't act like you didn't like it, (Y/n)."  He teased.  
"Shut up." You said, flicking him in the head before getting up and going to get breakfast, your face red as a tomato.

[A/N]: *Sasori: Don't worry I got it all figured out for an actual kissing scene for a later chapter, so don't worry Sasori fans!


	9. Singing

[A/N]: Sorry in advance for those of you who don't know Spanish on Konan's.

Songs: Painkiller by Three Days Grace  
Boca de Ángel by Marco Antonio Solis  
Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani  
S&M by Rihanna  
Herp de Derp by Bean  
Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz  
Gasoline by Halsey  
Die Young by Ke$ha

Pein:  
Konan wasn't around and Pein was off somewhere because of business. You were absolutely bored.  
You sighed, there was nothing to do. The thought about hanging out with the other Akatsuki members had crossed your mind...but you didn't want to die just yet if they got into an argument. So now you were jumping back and forth between Konan's and your bed. Getting into the rhythm and starting to enjoy yourself, you started to hum a song which then turned into singing.  
"Let me be the one to numb you out

Let me be the one to hold you  
Never gonna let you get away," You sang between jumps.

"The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer

I know what you want so desparately  
You know I'll give you one for free  
Forever you're coming back to me  
Now I'm gonna give you what you need  
'Cause I know what you fiend on and what you lean on

The shoulder you cry on   
The dose that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Causd I'm the shoulder you cry on   
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer." You finished, jumping onto your bed, out of breath.  
Unbeknownst to you, Pein had come to check up on you and make sure you were ok at the base without Konan and was standing outside your door, having heard everything.   
Pein smiled.  
"You're most certainly a painkiller, (Y/n)."

 

Konan:  
"Konan, sing with me!" You exclaimed. Jumping around your room singing along to songs on your phone, you tried pulling Konan off the bed.  
Though Konan remained seated on the bed, as if permanently cemented there. You huffed and Konan just smiled.  
"I'd much rather see you sing, (Y/n)."  
Preparing to protest, you abruptly stopped, hearing your favorite song come on. You gave Konan a sly look before turning and grabbing a brush off your shared desk, preparing for the song to start.  
"Whatever you say, Konan~"  
"Boca, boca roja  
boca de mi fantasía  
cuando será boquita hermosa  
ques te choques con la mía," You sang, leaning forward and barely brushing your lips against hers before continuing.

"Boca, boca de ángel  
con sonrisa de pecado,   
como sin decir mi nombre  
ya he acudido a tu llamadas  
aunque se sea en un murmullo  
boquita quero escucharte  
decirte que sen tan tuyos  
los besos que puera darte  
labios de mi paraíso  
de mi destino prohibido  
yo soy la sed que se hizo  
para apargase en tu nido"   
You finished off, smiling and looking back at Konan.  
"So, how was my performance?"  
Konan remained speechless, with steam coming off of her ears. Though she didn't know what the words meant, your teasing throughout the song was more than enough to make her turn cherry-red. Trying to compose herself, she made a mental note for later to check out what you were singing.

 

Kakuzu:  
"Kuzu, I love money as much as the next person, but I'm getting kinda bored." You said, stacking your mount of cash next to you. You both had been sitting in silence for about an hour, Kakuzu working on the Akatsuki's finances. You tried making it fun by trying to see how much money you could slip past him, only to no avail. That guy had eyes like a hawk. Now you were trying to get his attention.  
"Kuzu."  
"...."  
"Kakuzu....ugh, fine. I guess I'll just have to get your attention another way."  
Getting up, you walked around the bed and towards him, sitting on his lap.  
"If I was a rich girl (na, na)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
'Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl," You sang between giving kisses along Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu eyes fixated on you, stopping to watch you. You smirked, missing some of the lyrics but still continuing.  
"All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know-"   
You sang getting off his lap, only to be pulled back. Alarmed, you looked back to see Kakuzu's eyes filled with lust.  
"Ok, now you got my attention, (Y/n). And what you're gonna get is going to be way better than gold." He murmured.

 

Hidan:  
Hidan was gone for the day so this was the perfect time to clean up the mess in your shared room.   
As you shifted through all the garbage you found, uneaten food, blood-stained clothes, and-most disgusting-even stained underwear. It was safe to say Hidan was a slob.  
As you cleaned and threw stuff away, the only thing that kept your mind off the horrendous smell was listening to songs on your phone, though soon enough you started to sing along.  
"Love is great, love is fine  
Out of box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more," You sang out, not caring if the other Akatsuki members heard you. 

"'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones can break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me-"  
Suddenly you felt two arms wrap around you, and not two seconds later you had the person on the floor with your hand on their neck, only to find out it was Hidan.  
"What the-Hidan?!"  
Hidan scowled.  
"Damn (man/woman)! All I was gonna say was you looked hot singing!"

 

Itachi:  
Fast alseep in your bed, you heard a faint groan. You ignored it, that is until it grew louder. Wide awake now, you turned to look down at Itachi's sleeping form, which was currently sweating bucket loads.  
Leaning down you began to shake him awake. "Itachi, Itachi wake up."  
Right away Itachi's eyes opened and locked on you.   
"Itachi, are you okay?" You said, worry in your voice. Itachi looked away and wiped his forehead.  
"Yes...I'm fine, (Y/n)."  
You frowned, though you couldn't see his face, you could hear his uneven breathing. Hearing him lay back down, you did the same, though started to sing in hopes of calming him down and making him go back to sleep.  
"Herp de derp  
Herp de derp  
Herp herp herp herp herp de derp  
I'm not this awkard all the time  
Only when love is on the line  
Herp de derp de derp de derp de derp derp derpy  
Herpy derp herp herp herpy  
Herping like it's going out of style  
Imma go cry in a corner now," Hearing Itachi chuckle at your choice of song, you continued.  
"....Oh every time I think she's mine, I derp  
Whenever I think we'll be together, I herp  
One day I hope I'll find   
Someone who doesn't mind  
Being embarrased by me all the time..."  
You whispered-sang, hearing Itachi's breathing become slow and even. You stopped and smiled, happy that you could help Itachi fall asleep, soon falling asleep yourself.

 

Kisame:  
"Samehada, hold still! A real mic doesn't move when people sing!"  
"Sheesh, Samehada, (he/she) sure has you whipped. Or maybe you're just sucking chakra from (his/her) touch." Kisame said, grinning up at you from the floor. You stuck out your tongue.  
"Whatever. Just watch the amazing (Y/n) perform, and Samehada try not to move too much."  
"Am I wrong  
For thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong," You struck a pose, almost falling off the bed, but continuing.  
"For saying that I choose another way?  
I ain't trying to do what everybody else doin'  
Just 'cuz evryonebody doin' what they all do  
If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow  
I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home-Gyah!"  
Your singing was cut short as you tried to strike another pose, but ended up falling off the bed into Kisame's lap. Looking up at Kisame you awkwardly laughed, cheeks pink. Kisame chuckled and flicked you on the forehead.  
"And that's why Samehada is a sword, not a mic."

 

Sasori:  
"Sasori, my man, true art only lasts an instant."  
"True art is eternal."  
"Gone within an instant, hn."  
You had been watching Sasori and Deidara for over an hour now about what true art is, and honestly it was getting annoying. So you decided to give your opinion, whether they wanted it or not.  
"Honestly, I think art is just for deadbeat job-less people, all art sucks."  
Both turned to look at you, before Deidara gave you a dirty look.  
"What would you know, you're just a dirty puppet, controlled/powered by Sasori's chakra. Your opinion has no value." He sneered.  
You blinked. Once. Twice.  
Getting up from the couch, you headed for your room. Slamming the door shut, you leaned on it and slid down it, resting your head on your knees.   
Suddenly, you laughed. How ironic. So fucking ironic. What was it that they said you had? Oh yeah, superiority complex. You spent your human years as a shinobi looking down on people, now you were being looked down on because you were a puppet. It kinda reminded you of a song you once listened to...humming the song, you then started to sing the lyrics.  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,  
You're part of a machine, you're not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen,  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
I think there's a flaw in my code,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
These voices won't leave me alone.  
Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold..."   
You sang, your voice cracking. If you were still human, you would've been crying. Wallowing in your sadness you hadn't noticed that someone had opened the door, until Sasori pulled you into his embrace. Though Sasori wasn't good with this stuff, this was all he could think of to help comfort you. Wrapping your arms around him, you stayed like that until you felt better.

 

Deidara:  
"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most like we're gonna die young," You sang out, dancing to the music blasting in your room. It was only when you bumped into someone's chest that you stopped.  
"Nice dancing, (Y/n). I thought you told me you didn't know how to dance, hm." Deidara said, grabbing your hips from behind and nestling his head between your shoulder.  
You blushed. "I-I said I didn't like dancing in front of people. Now get off of me, blond." You said, trying to pull out his grasp.  
"You know...if you don't like dancing, then let's make the most of this night and do something else, yeah?" Deidara murmured, nipping at your neck. You yelped and pulled away, only to see Deidara smirking at you. You glared.  
"Not unless you wanna die young."


	10. Nicknames

[A/N]: Apology in advance for how short and blunt this chapter is.  
-Sinalaking

____________________________________________________

Pein:  
Though you both rarely used nicknames, you still had some for each other. Pein's for you was, Dear, which was used when it private. Your's for him was, Magnet. While his was for endearment, your's was more of a jab at his appearance and abilities. 

 

Konan:  
Konan didn't really have any nicknames for you, she thought your name was perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, loved giving Konan nicknames. Your favorite one was, Angel, for obvious reasons. 

 

Kakuzu:  
Your nickname for Kakuzu was just his name shortened, Kuzu. Though u'Jashinat nickname meant a variety of things, Kakuzu hated it all the same. He didn't see the reason for nicknames, which was why he stuck with your name.

 

Hidan:  
Hidan really didn't have a nickname for you, unless 'bitch' counted as one. Which, in case it did count, then probably so did, 'Jashin ass-kisser'.

 

Itachi:  
Itachi's nickname for you was, Flower. Small and delicate. Your nickname for him was, Weasel, though you only used it when you felt especially playful.

 

Kisame:  
Nicknames for you and Kisame were a usual thing, since you were often teasing and making jabs at each other. His nicknames for you were either, Squirt or Perv, and your's for him were, Shark-man or Fishbreath.

 

Sasori:  
Sasori wasn't openly a very affectionate man, physically or verbally, so nicknames were a rare thing with him. Though whenever you were grinding on his nerves or acting high and mighty, he called you, (King/Queen). You occasionally called him, Doll, whenever you wanted to annoy him or you weren't getting your way.

 

Deidara:  
You often called Deidara, Dei or Blondie. He sometimes called you, sweetheart, either during private intimate moments or, more often then not, just to get on your nerves.


	11. Past Loose Ends

[A/N]: Some Akatsuki members don't have any loose ends, 'cuz I didn't make any for the reader and them, sorry. The next one will have all of them.

Pein:  
Back in Amegakure because of business matters Pein needed to attend to, you decided to go shopping.

As you wandered around different shops, you eventually traveled near where your friend lived. Looking up towards her apartment you wondered if she came back from her mission safetly.

It had been a couple months since your disappearance and you probably were considered dead or a missing nin, which was fine with you, you didn't have any family to go back to. Plus you actually grown accustomed to, and enjoyed the Akatsuki now, more specifically a certain purple eyed leader.

But (F/n) doesn't know that, you thought. Guilt welled up inside you, news would've already reached her about your disappearance, you were sure of it. Reaching into the inside of your bag you pulled out a pen and the paper you had written on for your shopping list, you started to write a letter.

***

What's with this freaking timing? You thought. Hiding around a corner, you were currently looking at your drunk friend trying to open the door to her apartment, and failing miserably.   
It was only when a random stranger came up and started to try to hit on her, did you show yourself. Pulling your hoodie as far as it would go over your face, you hoped your friend was drunk enough not to recognize you.

Putting your shopping bags down, and hoping no one would steal them while you were gone, you stood up and strolled around the corner casually towards your friend.

"Hey, (F/n), I told you to wait for me. By the way who're you?" You asked casually, looking over at the stranger, your glare anything but casual.

Your friend mumbled out an incoherent response behind you, though you barely noticed as the stranger took their chance and bolted. Sighing, you picked up your friend and somehow managed to drag her into the apartment without dropping her.

After tucking her into bed you put the letter that you wrote her telling her that you were ok, and happy, on her nightstand. Moving towards the door you glanced back at your friend, inner turmoil stopping you in your tracks. Suddenly sprinting into action you bolted towards the door, not wanting the tears in your eyes to spill, realizing you may never see your friend again.

"Goodbye, (F/n)."

 

Konan:  
[A/N]: I didn't really leave the reader with any past loose ends for Konan's part. Very sorry, Konan readers.

 

Kakuzu:  
[A/N]: I didn't really leave the reader with any past loose ends for Kakuzu's part. Very sorry, Kakuzu readers.

 

Hidan:  
"Babe, come on! If you go I gonna get in get in trouble with Pein! Not to mention that stupid bastard, Kakuzu, is gonna rub it in my face!" 

You merely ignored the Jashinist, grabbing a few things before leaving the Akatsuki base, Hidan trailing behind you. A couple of months had gone by since meeting the Akatsuki member and during all that you had forgotten about your little brother.

It was safe to say you felt extremely guilt, god knows you were probably the worst older sibling ever! Well maybe besides Itachi, you thought. That was why now you were heading home, hoping, praying, that your brother was alright.

He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but maybe all those years of you trying to take care of, and instill common survival skills into your brother would pay off. You snorted. Yeah, right.

Coming into view of your isolated house, you ran to the door, loudly pounding on it until your irritated looking brother opened the door.  
"What the-? (Y/n)? Where have you been?" You gave him no response as you soon scooped him up into a hug, nearly crushing him during the process.

"(B/n), you're alright! Oh my gosh, have you been eating right? Brushing and flossing? Wiping from front to back?"  
Your brother pulled away from your hug, frowning. "Geez, (Y/n). I'm sixteen, I don't need you doting on me anymore like we were small. I've been doing fine."

Hidan during all of this caught up to you, and was oddly quiet standing in the background behind you. That is until your brother noticed him.

"(Y/n), watch out! It's that silver-haired psycho that tried to attack us a while back!" He said, jumping in front of you. Hidan sneered. "Says the weak ass ninja that had their older sibling save them."

Both at each others throats, you got in between them and smacked them across the back of their heads. Turning their attention towards you, you smiled. "Hidan, this is my brother, (B/n). (B/n), this is my boyfriend, Hidan."

"Boyfriend?!" Your brother squawked. 

"It's a long story. I've been living with him these last few months, and I know that's a shitty excuse to give for suddenly disappearing, so I'm sorry. I know I'm a horrible excuse for an older sibling.  If you still want me around, just say the word and I'll come back." This time it was Hidan's turn to gawk.

"What?! No! (Y/n), you just can't leave me!" Hidan ranted. Your brother just stared at you, contemplating over what you said.  
"...(Y/n), you've been taking care of me since we were kids...I know how to take care of myself from watching you do it for both of us. I think I'm old enough to not need you....Plus you need a life out of me, I mean I know I'm great and all, but come on!" Your brother grinned.

You smiled, playfully punching him in the arm. "Pfft! Yeah, right. By the way, don't think just 'cuz I'm not living with you anymore I'm not gonna be around. I'll be checking in on you every once in a while."

(B/n) rolled his eyes, and bumped his hip into your's pushing you towards Hidan. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be too rough with your boyfriend when I'm not around. If you know what I mean." He winked.

Your cheeks tinted pink, while Hidan's ears flamed red. "Stupid brother." You mumbled under your breath as you dragged Hidan back to base, Hidan strangely quiet the whole way back.

 

Itachi:  
[A/N]: I didn't really leave the reader with any past loose ends for Itachi's part. Very sorry, Itachi readers.

 

Kisame:  
[A/N]: I didn't really leave the reader with any past loose ends for Kisame's part. Very sorry, Kisame readers.

Sasori:  
Orders, be damned. You were gonna go outside of the Akatsuki base, with or without Sasori's permission. He was just gonna have to accept it. 

Slinking along in the shadows of the village Hidden in the Sand, you came upon your grave. Making sure no one was around and making sure your hood securely covered your face, you sat down in front of the engraved stone.

Trancing the outline of the grave inscriptions, you became lost in thought. It had been a hell of a couple months, everything had went by so fast, from your death, to meeting Sasori, to becoming an Akatsuki member. You sighed, it was truly unbelievable.

Dropping your hand, you began to read the grave inscription. Here lies, (Y/n), a oustanding shinobi that gave (her/his) life to save a fellow comrad. Though (she/he) is gone, (her/his) memory will live on." 

You frowned, "Gave my life to save a comrad?" You couldn't even remember the guy's name you saved, it didn't matter at the time. You just wanted to be seen as the best.

Grabbing a kunai from one of the folds in your cloak, you began to scratch out some of the engraving before standing up and leaving.

Here lies, (Y/n).

 

Deidara:  
(Y/n), how could you do this to me?! To the village?" Tsunade whispered, her voice cold as ice. You ground your teeth, not even daring to get up and face her.

It had started out as any other day at the Akatsuki base, and you and Deidara decided to spend the morning flying. Unfortunately you didn't manage to foresee the Hokage knocking you, Deidara, and his clay bird out of the sky with her monstrous strength.

In hindsight it shouldn't have suprised you, you were one of her favorite pupils, of course she would gather up a team to come look for you. You just didn't think she would be on it. 

Though you were no star pupil as a medical ninja like Sakura, heck you were completely horrid at it, Tsunade still considered you one of her favorites, even if you were lazy, and got into constant spats. All this realization rushed back into you, as you saw your situation for what it was.

Utter betrayal.

Now you were face down lying in the ground, trying not to let tears spill out of your eyes, as Deidara stood protectively over your form.

"What do we have here, hn? What's the Hokage doing all the way out here?" Deidara smirked, trying to keep from sounding nervous as he discreetly glanced at your still figure. This was not like the (Y/n) he knew.

"I'm here to retrieve my pupil and capture you, whether dead or alive remains to be seen." Tsunade answered coolly.

Deidara gave you a quick questioning glance before looking back at Tsunade. "I don't think so, hn. I think I like having (him/her) around so I'll be keeping them."

Feeling tensions rising, you pulled on Deidara's cloak. "Deidara, please leave it and let's get out of here." You croaked, still not looking at either of them. Deidara frowned, but complied as Tsunade sprinted towards you, he threw a bomb at his feet, grabbed you and ran.

Jumping through trees in Deidara's both of you were oddly quiet until Deidara broke the silence.

"Uh..you want to talk about it, yeah?"

You merely shook your head in response, only time could heal the betrayal and guilt you caused.


	12. They Try to Comfort You

[A/N]: I'm such a fucking, dirty liar. I forgot I had to make the comforting chapter before I do the happy, funny ones again. I mean it doesn't make sense that the reader goes from being in distress/sad, then being happy again in the next chapter without explaination. It doesn't work that way. The next chapter will include all the Akatsuki members. Promise.

Pein:  
"...(Y/n), your behavior lately is very...melancholy. Has something happened?" Pein asked, looking up from his pile of papers.

To the common stranger the situation between Pein's attentiveness to your mental state would have been considered, insensitive and unaware. But you knew better.

Though Pein made it out to seem that he was working on the mountain of paperwork on his desk, you felt his gaze shift frequently over to your silent figure sprawled on the couch.

You were usually so laidback and carefree, the sight of you tense and eerily quiet was something that Pein was not accustomed to.

Though leading and commanding Akatsuki members now felt like second nature to him, comforting didn't and he had no idea how to approach making you feel better. Lucky for him though, he didn't have to, as you broke the silence.

"Pein...come lay down with me...please." 

Pein immediately complied, you didn't ask much of him he could at least do this for you, seeing as you felt so down and dreary. Crouching down and leaning against the couch near your head, you snaked your hand into Pein's and gripped it hard.

Pein sat in silence as he felt the couch shake slightly as you tried to keep your sobs at bay. A couple minutes passed and soon your grip on his hand loosened and your sobs became silent as you fell asleep.

Making sure you were asleep, Pein stood up and kissed your forehead before going back to work.

 

Konan:  
[A/N]: This Akatsuki member doesn't have a conforting chapter, as it corresponds with the last chapter. They will be in the next chapter.

 

Kakuzu:  
[A/N]: This Akatsuki member doesn't have a conforting chapter, as it corresponds with the last chapter. They will be in the next chapter.

 

Hidan:  
[A/N]: This Akatsuki member doesn't have a conforting chapter, as it corresponds with the last chapter. (For Hidan's scenario, they resolved everything in the last chapter.) They will be in the next chapter.

 

Itachi:  
[A/N]: This Akatsuki member doesn't have a conforting chapter, as it corresponds with the last chapter. They will be in the next chapter.

 

Kisame:  
[A/N]: This Akatsuki member doesn't have a conforting chapter, as it corresponds with the last chapter. They will be in the next chapter.

 

Sasori:  
"I told you not to go."

Barely entering the Akatsuki base, you had run straight into Sasori. You had hoped that he wouldn't have come back from his mission early, but you knew that was a pipe dream. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to you. Creep.

You tried to give him a sneer, only for it to fall flat. "Yeah, well, you're not the boss of me, Dollface. Even if we are a couple." You said, pushing past him. Though that turned out to be futile as Sasori quickly pulled you back towards him with his chakra strings.

Your patience already wearing thin, you were contemplating knocking his head backwards to escape, when his voice and actions caught your attention.

"Though you may be arrogant and prideful, I know you, (Y/n). Going and facing your previous life that you left can be painful...I know from personal experience." Sasori whispered, awkwardly giving you a hug.

A moment passed as you did nothing, until you finally pulled your arms around him, as your non-existent tears racked your body.

 

Deidara:  
Back at the base, you immediately headed for your room, locking yourself in the bathroom.

Deidara pounding on the door was merely a background noise, as you stared at yourself in the mirror looking for scratches and bruises, applying bandages when you saw them.

Finishing applying, you looked at your reflection, what stared back at you looked horrendous. Sunken eyes and a pale face with cuts and bruises. The usual fire in your eyes was gone, instead replaced by a dark emptyness.

You had betrayed your mentor, you would never again cross paths without it ending in tears in bloodshed. Coming to accept this harsh truth, you stood up and headed towards the door where Deidara has become oddly quiet.

That is, until he blew up the door.

Thrown back from the small explosion, you coughed from all of the debris, coming face to face with a worried looking, Deidara.

You blinked. Once. Twice.

Worry turned quickly into sheepish regret, as he saw you got caught in the explosion. "Er-I thought that-"

Barreling into him, Deidara didn't get to finish his sentence as you buried your face into his chest and gripped him in a bone-crushing hug.

Sensing your mood, Deidara stayed quiet as he rubbed your back, soothing you until you fell asleep in his lap.

 


	13. Caught Making Out

[A/N]: I try to make these scenarios as gender-neutral as possible, so if there are any mistakes in my writing, tell me. Oh, & comments are appreciated!) ~

 

Pein:  
"..(Y/n)..." Pein rasped out.

Though usually Pein's desk was a paper-filled mess, today it was wiped clean as you laid on it during a an especially passionate makeout session.

Pein's figure hovered above you as you nicked his neck with love bites, quickly pressing gentle kisses to them soon after. Pein let out a breathy gasp, causing you to look up, only for him to capture your lips.

Pulling him in closer, you felt Pein's hand inch closer to the hem of your shirt, only to abruptly pull back and climb off of you. Trying to catch your breath, you gave him a questioning look. You were about to ask him why he stopped, when a voice stopped you mid-question.

"Quite a show you gave us, Lord Pein. A rather disgusting one I'd have rather not seen." Zetsu said, his white half looking very amused, while his black half sneered.

Pein's face tinted pink as he tried to to fix his disheveled appearance, while you merely picked yourself up and sat criss-cross on the desk facing them.

"Way to kill the mood, Zetsu." You commented nonchalantly, picking at some tape stuck in your hair that you didn't notice during your moment of heat. After a couple months spent with the Akatsuki, you were used to Zetsu's accidental interruptions.

"Yes, well, all I needed to tell you was that Deidara successfully captured the One-tailed Beast. That's all. You can carry on what you were doing before we interrupted you." White Zetsu mused, as they faded back into the ground.

Waiting for a couple of moments to see if they were actually gone, you turned to face Pein.

"So are we gonna continue?"

 

Konan:  
Cupping Konan's face, you feathered her with kisses, loving the way it turned her face red.

You had asked her permission of course, before you started peppering her with kisses, but she still wasn't quite used to recieving affection. It was fine though, you would be happy to help her get used to it.

Though it did get a little out of hand after a while.

Konan had somehow managed to maneuver into your lap, hands in your hair, while you held her steady by the waist, locking lips. Unfortunately for you, that didn't last long.

"Ahem."

Simply ignoring the orange-haired leader at the door, you focused solely on Konan, pulling her even further into you.

"(Y/n), you cannot ignore your leader." Pein stated.

Begrudgedly pulling away from, you turned to look at the Akatsuki leader. "Yes, Lord Pein?" You asked, giving him a sickenly sweet smile. Konan merely nodded in acknowledgment towards Pein, too dazed from the recent makeout session.

"I need you to go to the market, immediately. We are running low on necessities."

"Sure thing, boss." You grinned. Picking Konan and yourself up off the floor, you put on your shoes and grabbed your bag. Heading for the door, you suddenly turned and smiled.

"...Oh, and by the way, Konan, when I get back we're gonna keep practicing, until you get used to it. If you know what I mean." You winked, walking past Pein and heading out the door.

Konan blushed at your statement, while Pein merely raised a brow.  
 

Kakuzu:  
[A/N]: I kinda already did this one? So none for Kakuzu.

 

Hidan:  
"Ow! Fuck, Hidan! Making out doesn't consist of you trying to draw blood all the fucking time, it hurts like hell!" You scowled, pushing Hidan off you and feeling your neck for blood. None, so far.

"Damn it, what the fuck do you want me to do then?! It's not like you could do any fucking better than me!" Hidan exclaimed, secretly embarrassed that he had no idea what he was doing. You merely rolled your eyes before pushing him down on the couch and then straddling him. "Let me show you how it's done."

Leaning into Hidan, you locked lips and roughly bit his bottom lips for entrance. Surprisingly enough, he gave it easily. Busy exploring each other's mouths, you failed to notice Kakuzu on the couch beside you. Not that either of you cared.

 

Itachi:  
[A/N]: Itachi's a private person so there's no way he would let someone catch you two making out. So no Itachi in this one.

 

Kisame:  
"I-I know I said I..o-oh...kinda liked your bites..but...m-mm..don't o-overdo it, fishbreath." You rasped out, barely catching your breath as Kisame hovered over you, raking his hands over your body, while simultaneously leaving small bite marks everywhere.  
It was true you kind of enjoyed it, but it was an accident waiting to happen. Not that it stopped you.

"You know you like it, (Y/n). Always knew you were a pervert." Kisame said, smirking between kisses.

Feeling your face heat up, you lifted Kisame's face to your own. "I ain't a pervert!"

"Sure you aren't, squirt." Kisame chuckled, resuming what he was doing.

"O-oh, I'm n-Ouch! What the fuck, Kisame!?" You exclaimed, looking down at your shoulder blade to see a medium-sized shark bite with blood started to trickle out.

Looking up at your boyfriend, you saw that his attention wasn't on you anymore, it was on Itachi.

"Damn it, Itachi. I sure as hell can't hear you come into a room, but I can sense you. Can't you see I'm busy?" Kisame grumbled.

"We have a mission tomorrow. Remember to pack." The Uchiha said, before heading towards his room.

Kisame gave him a dirty look as he left before turning his attention back towards you.

Propping yourself on your arm, you gave Kisame a irritated look. "So, you gonna get the gauze or what?"

Kisame just smirked. This was the fifth time this month this has happened. Not that you idiots would learn not to do it anytime in the future.

 

Sasori:  
Today had been a quiet uneventful day, which was strange. Usually you were busy trying to get Sasori's attention and just annoy him in general, but the puppet was nowhere to be found.

Not that that stopped you. Finding nothing else to do, you began messing with his puppets, not thinking they were that easy to break. I mean, they were combat puppets.  
Playing with a random puppet's pinky finger, you began to space out...that is, until the pinky finger popped off.

What a piece of crap. You thought, studying the severed ligament. I thought he put more effort into these things, oh well. Not like he'll notice and if he does I don't ca-

"(Y/n), what are you doing?"

Eyes widening, you turned to look at your boyfriend carrying what seemed to be two white squares. Sasori gave you a deadpan stare. "Well? Your answer? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"O-oh, um nothing, just waiting for you, Dollface. By the way, what are those two white squares you're holding?" You answered, discreetly throwing the puppet ligament on the desk behind you where Sasori couldn't see it.  
Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he continued. "This is a material that can take the shape of a body and has the basic senses as a human body. It's also part of Zetsu's body. Wrapping this around your heart container will make it work and you'll have all your senses back, including touch. Which is the purpose, since we're going to be kissing." Sasori said with a straight face.

Suddenly embarrassed with his blunt statement, you were glad you weren't human or you would've flushed red.

**Couple Minutes Later**

Shivering against Sasori's body pressed closed to yours as he nibbled on your ear, senses overwhelming you both. It had been a while since you could feel anything physically, and you knew it had been years since Sasori did. Having both your senses of touch back left you with one thought. This felt so good.  
It felt so good in fact that, you guys didn't notice Deidara coming into the room until he gave out a loud, "Eugh!", at the sight of you two swapping spit.

It was only then that you two stopped, only for Sasori to promise you that you would be using those Zetsu-skins more often and to then turn his puppets on Deidara.

 

Deidara:  
"(Y/n), this is stupid, hn."

"Oh shut up, you crazy pyrotechnic. Left hand, blue."

"What's the point of putting paint on the circles if they're already colored, hn?" Deidara said, lifting his left hand and deliberately putting it near your head, which also positioned him above you. Deidara smirked. "Though I can kinda see why you wanted to play Twister, yeah."  
You just rolled your eyes. "Whatever. It's the only way I could think of that would help you appreciate my medium of art, since you refuse to at least try to paint."

Apparently this wasn't the wisest thing to say as Deidara began to squirm, slipping on the paint and ultimately led him to collapsing on you while exclaiming, "True art, is an explosion!"

Coming face to face with each other Deidara gave you a surprised expression which then turned into a sly grin, before prompting himself up and then shifting his weight so that you two changed positions.  
Paint covering you from head to toe now, you tried to lift yourself off from Deidara, only to held down by his arms. Looking up to give him a glare, you instead started to laugh at seeing his paint covered face.

"Haha! Oh my god...Deidara..you look like a clown! Haha!" You snorted, grabbing and holding his face in your hands. Deidara gave you a look before chuckling along with you. "You know...you could look like a clown too, if I just..."  
Pulling you in for a kiss, your eyes widened before gradually melting into it. Though the kiss quickly turned into a heated makeout...which led you to forget about your audience.

"Deidara-senpai and (Y/n) sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tobi sang, playing with the Twister spinner. You groaned. You had forgotten Tobi was there spinning the spinner for you guys, since he was so quiet through the whole ordeal. Apparently Deidara did too, as he scowled and turned his attention to the masked man.

"Tobi, you have five seconds to run, hn."


	14. Your First Fart

A/N: What? The first fart in the relationship is essential! I thought this up when I was trying to think up a scenario for you guys and I farted, lol. I try to sprinkle everything into these scenarios from serious stuff, to lovey-dovey, and even to downright random/silly. (Plus, I bet you no one has done a scenario for this yet so I'll be the first! Haha!)  
*I might edit this later because I kinda rushed this scenario.

 

Pein:  
"(Y/n)..."

Turning the page to your magazine you didn't even so much as glance towards your boyfriend. "Yeah, what's up?"

Shifting in his seat, he struggled to voice the question he was about to ask. "...Did you just fart?" He asked, ears tinting the tiniest bit pink.

You didn't even so much as blink. "Yep. Congratulations, it's a relationship milestone."

 

Konan:  
"Konan..haha..your face is so red..haha!" You snorted, trying to catch your breath.

"Oh! Be quiet, (Y/n)! It wasn't that funny!" Konan squawked, her face red from embarrassment. You had been hanging out with Konan when suddenly she tooted. It wouldn't have been as funny as it was if you hadn't seen the shocked, horrified expression she wore after. It was priceless.

Calming down, you wiped the tears off your face. "Haha...Alright, alright it wasn't that funny. If anything, your toots are kinda cute."

Not soon after a paper ball was thrown at your face.

 

Kakuzu:  
"Get out."

"Ugh-what?! Kuzu, it was just a little fart!" You exclaimed as Kakuzu practically pushed you out of the bed you two were sitting on.

"The mask I wear is not for blocking out fart smells. Get out."

No sooner had he uttered those words, when he pushed you out of your shared room and proceeded to slam the door in your face.

Needless to say, you were not farting around him anymore.

 

Hidan:  
"What the hell, (Y/n)?! That fart smells fucking rank!" Hidan exclaimed, making gagging noises as what supposedly was your fart.

You just rolled your eyes before continuing with what you were doing. "Hidan don't you even fucking try to pin this on me. We both know it was you who set off that nasty ass bomb in the room."

Hidan just scowled at you before merely leaving the room, yelling at the top of his voice. "That shit wasn't me! I don't leave fucking smelly fart anywhere! That's your thing, (Y/n)!"

You glared after him. Trying to make me seem like I leave smelly farts to the other Akatsuki members? We'll see about that.

Hidan was definitely in a world of hurt after that.

 

Itachi:  
You and Itachi were just lounging around reading the books of your choice in comfortable silence when you decided to let one loose. You thought it was gonna be a silent fart, boy were you wrong. 

Ppffhhpt.~Your fart was long and drawn out and for a couple of seconds you both were frozen. That is, until Itachi decided to get up.

Getting up and setting his book down, he gave you a unrecognizable look before grabbing the Febreze, spraying it around the room, and then proceeded to sit down and continue reading.

Face flushed red, you just buried your head deeper into your book.

 

Kisame:  
"Ha! Don't like (her/him) now that they farted do ya, Samehada?" Kisame guffawed, seeing the sword in question crawl away from you as soon as they smelled your fart.

You scoffed before crossing your arms. "Geez,  Samehada it didn't smell that bad. Don't be so overdramatic."

"I don't know, (Y/n). I've smelled the silent ones you let loose when you think I don't notice, and they smell pretty damn bad. Bad enough to kill poor Samehada's appetite over here." He smirked, patting the sword.

"Oh! Fuck you, fishbreath!" 

 

Sasori:  
"Pfht! Ppfffht!"

"Do I even wanna ask what you're doing?" Sasori deadpanned, watching you make farting noises into your elbow.

"Relationship milestone, dollface." You said, giving him a 'duh' look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before continuing.

"Right. Shouldn't have asked."

 

Deidara:  
"Ugh, was that you? I like explosions, but not those!" Deidara exclaimed, pinching his nose.

You gave him a scowl. "Ugh, shut it, Deidara. I ate some weird candy that Tobi gave me, and it's killing my stomach!" Clutching your stomach, you laid down on the living room couch before closing your eyes. You were really gassy.

"I'm so gonna kill him for this later." You groaned. Not soon after those words left your mouth Tobi came into the living room.

"Deidara..." You mumbled.

"On it, hn. Tobi, come here!"  



End file.
